


Humble Beginnings

by shadowcat500



Series: Wanderlust [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (close enough at least), Boats and Ships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Ginohana prepares to leave what has been her home for the past year.
Series: Wanderlust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693201
Kudos: 1





	Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this oc for fucking AGES and she's really fun to draw so i've been thinking about her a lot
> 
> anyway this series is set in the same world as To Be Grey and 22/8/3155, just a bit further north.

“I want to buy a strider.”

The old, sea-worn strider salesman looks up. “That old thing? I mean, it’s not like it isn’t seaworthy, but _that_? You do have other options-”

“Do I look like the kind of girl with the funds for other options?”

He pauses for a moment and looks her up and down. “No, I suppose you don’t. It’s fifty-nine credits, seventy-five with the sails.”

“Seventy-five it is.” She holds out a few notes, most rumpled and old, two crisp. “What’s her name?”

“The Piranha. A little snapper of a strider, good and quick.” He ruffles the bills, checking each one for counterfeit. “She’ll take you to a good few ports.”

“Good to hear. And she has wind power too?”

“With the sails you’ve purchased, of course.” He finishes rifling the bills. “You’ll have to rig the sails yourself, I’m afraid. With that said, you’re now her proud owner. I’ll be just a moment.”

And with that he ducks into the backroom, and Jovita takes a moment to breathe. A year and a half on dry rock, _this_ dry rock specifically, and now she’s finally ready to leave again. It almost feels like a dream: how many times has she dreamt, staring up at the wooden ceiling of the hayloft, of sneaking down to the harbour, stealing a boat and speeding off, never to be seen again!

The salesman comes back through, arms wrapped around a bundle of folded red-and-blue polyester and rope. “There’s your sail, miss. I suppose you know which boat is yours?”

“Yep!” She pops the p as loudly as possible, taking the sails, and practically skips out the door. 

The Piranha’s a tiny little tub, more designed for island-to-island trading than long travel, but it’s _her_ tiny little tub now and that’s what counts. 

She throws her bag onto the bench running around the ship, ties her hair back under a black bandanna from her pocket and starts to rig the jib.

Captain Ginohana Cerise is about to make her first solo voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> With the lockdown happening, you should be seeing more works from me coming out soon.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
